


Yang's Diary- January

by Odin_Crusades



Series: Yang's diary [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Diary/Journal, Following the canon, Gen, References to Canon, References to the Yellow trailer, daily updates, this is gonna be fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 4,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5603521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odin_Crusades/pseuds/Odin_Crusades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Picking up right after the events of the 'Yellow' trailer, Yang looks towards her first semester at Beacon. This 'month' will encompass what's seen in Volume 1 of the show, the manga and whatever else I can think up. Expect lots of filler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is a new year, so I'm going to try this out.
> 
> I'm assuming that Remnant has a similar calendar system to our own, and stick with the months/days for ease of use.
> 
> And I'll try as best I can to update this 'month' daily. But there will be no specific upload time and no given length for each chapter/ entry. 
> 
> If you've read 'The Bumblebee Diary' (one of my own) you can guess where this is going (although depending on how the show runs, it may actually stick to the canon).
> 
> I'm also aware that this may overtake the official manga, so there may be some misalignments and liberties taken with characters.

Entry 1- January 1st

 

Well, I celebrated the New Year by blowing up a club, being detained by the police and buying this diary! Starting the year with a  _Yang_ , eh?

 

'Junior' didn't have any useful information to aid my search, so I kinda punched him, his men and those twins a lot. And I also blew up the club- which was an illegal one, I might add. He must have bribed some of the cops in the area to look the other way. I was lucky to get out of the club without injury and avoid having charges pressed. Being a huntress-in-training and being the daughter of a kickass Huntsman has its perks. 

I walked back from the station with Ruby and Dad and as we walked past one of the 24-hour stores, I thought I should pick up a notebook and start a diary. After all, I'm going to Beacon in  ~~18~~ 17 days now! I'd like to record what happened in my first year at least- there's a lot that can happen, and I'm sure Ruby will enjoy reading about my escapades once I've finished this. She's even more excited than I am about Beacon, you'd think she's the one going instead of me!

It's gonna be tough. But I'm tough too. 

-Y

 

To-do list:

1\. Clean Ember Celica

2\. Buy more ammunition for Ember Celica

3\. _Laundry_

4\. Get Zwei a bone for his birthday!

5\. Talk to the group about having a meet-up when we get to Beacon.

6\. Buy some of those little umbrellas that you have in drinks.

 


	2. Day 2

Entry 2- January 2nd

 

Well, I'm pretty tired from last night. Managed to scribble out the first entry before I fell asleep.

Still! A lot's been going on! 

I met up with some of the group from Signal, and we watched that new 'Dust Wars' film. I can remember watching the old ones with Dad and Ruby back when we were little. It was great fun, and we went and had a late lunch at one of the nearby restaurants. It's actually pretty sad to see that some of the gang won't be going on to Beacon, but they're going to go their separate ways. I'm sure they'll do fine, and I'm going to organise a get-together sometime after we've all settled in to our new places.

Zwei took me and Ruby for a walk up on the cliffs. We could just about see the Vale Lighthouse and the Beacon clocktower. I'll be standing beneath it before long, ready for my initiation. 

Anyway, I'm supposed to be cooking tonight, so I need to get some chillies. Lots of chillies...

 

To-do list:

~~1\. Clean Ember Celica~~

~~2\. Buy more ammunition for Ember Celica~~

3\. _Laundry_

4\. Get Zwei a bone for his birthday!

~~5\. Talk to the group about having a meet-up when we get to Beacon.~~

6\. Buy some of those little umbrellas that you have in drinks.

7\. Buy chillies, mince and veg. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, day 2! 
> 
> Feedback about me getting Yang's character right is really appreciated. What can I work on? What's good? What needs improving? Tell me!
> 
> I know there isn't much to go off at the moment, but feedback helps!


	3. Day 3

Entry 3- January 3rd

Not much to report today. I tried out some new Dust rounds for Ember Celica- by combining Ice in my left bracer and Fire in my right, I can use some cool combat moves- forcing a charging opponent to jump over an Ice Dust round that forms an obstacle on impact, then hitting them in the air with a Fire round. It's limited, but something I can experiment with in the future.

Still, there's a thrill when I get up close to my opponent. Close-quaters combat makes me feel alive!

It's Zwei's birthday tomorrow, so

Oh, and yesterday's meal went down a treat. It gave Ruby an excuse to drink lots of milk, and even Dad said he was impressed with how hot it was!

So it looks like I'll be cooking again soon! Dad wants me to do as much as possible before Ruby's... unique style becomes the norm!

 

To-do list:

~~1\. Clean Ember Celica~~

~~2\. Buy more ammunition for Ember Celica~~

3\. _Laundry_

4\. Get Zwei a bone for his birthday!

~~5\. Talk to the group about having a meet-up when we get to Beacon.~~

6\. Buy some of those little umbrellas that you have in drinks.

~~7\. Buy chillies, mince and veg.~~

 


	4. Day 4

It was Zwei's birthday today! He was so excited about getting the bone! It was nearly as big as he was. He ended up moving as fast as Ruby's semblance! And then he demolished the porch. He's a powerful dog. Dad thinks Zwei's able to one-shot a Grimm. I'm not surprised!

He's currently curled up in front of the fire, sleeping off his energetic day. 

Dad's been looking pretty sad recently. It's in the evenings, when Ruby's dozing off before she goes to bed, he looks into the fire and his face falls. I wonder if he thinks about Summer and Raven. He lost both loves of his life.

On a happier note, Ruby's been helping me out with Bumblebee. She's not only interested in weapons anymore (although she does want to put guns on my baby. Not going to happen, Ruby!). 

 

 

To-do list:

~~1\. Clean Ember Celica~~

~~2\. Buy more ammunition for Ember Celica~~

3\. _Laundry_

~~4\. Get Zwei a bone for his birthday!~~

~~5\. Talk to the group about having a meet-up when we get to Beacon.~~

6\. Buy some of those little umbrellas that you have in drinks.

~~7\. Buy chillies, mince and veg.~~

8.  _Laundry_

 


	5. Day 5

Entry 5- January 5th

 

 

Spend the day working on rebuilding the porch with dad. Zwei 'helped' by breaking up the remaining parts of the old porch into kindling. It looks like I'll be having another wood fire before I leave.

Plus, I did my laundry today! Twice, since Zwei had rolled in the mud and then tastefully thought about rolling in the clean clothes I was about to put on the line. I swear he's messing with me right up until I go. He's good as gold around Ruby.

 

To-do list:

 

1\. Buy some of those little umbrellas that you have in drinks.

 


	6. Day 6

We finished the porch!

 

Ruby took Zwei out for a long walk whilst we finished it up. Dad and I talked a lot about some of his Beacon stories. Meeting  _lots_ of women, being in a team, kicking ass and taking names and generally having a great time. 

I asked about Uncle Qrow, but dad says he's been on a mission for a while now. Uncle Qrow's got some... interesting stories of his own.

 

Oh, and guess who's drinking a strawberry sunrise with no ice and one of those little umbrellas? This girl! 

Ruby's gave them to me as an apology from Zwei for ruining my laundry. I'm calling us even. 

 

I'm sitting on the new porch, with a refreshing drink, watching the sunset. It's pretty good right now.


	7. Day 7

Not much has happened today. 

 

I went for a jog with Zwei and we got soaked when the weather turned foul. But on the upside I got to dry off by the fire. Dad joked about who stank out the house more, wet dog fur or me.Then Ruby made us all hot cocoa and we watched some old movies that dad had found when he was cleaning out the attic. 

 

I hope the weather clears up soon, Patch is having a community celebration because one of the pensioners turned 100 today! She claims to know everyone by name, and was a very successful Hunter back in the day, according to Dad. 

Apparently Professor Ozpin's going to be there. Which is strange, since he doesn't seem old enough to have known her, but she's looking forward to his visit. 

Still, I'd really like to meet the man who's going to be running the academy I'll be attending. 

 

To-do list:

1\. Meet Professor Ozpin


	8. Day 8

Huh. I've managed to keep a diary consistently for a week? A new record!  
  


And it's raining again as I write this. 

 

Still, we went to the community celebration. Unfortunately, Ozpin wasn't available. He's a popular man. But I did talk to the pensioner, Elizabeth. She still had some really cool stories to tell about her Huntswoman days. She had three generations of family with her, all following in her footsteps of protecting Remnant. 

Ruby wasn't all that social. I found her at the back of the hall, talking... to the weapons that some of the Huntsman had brought but put to one side. Future Ruby, please don't say you're still like this. Friends are good, and I won't always be around. 

 

No to-do list at the moment. I'll see what tomorrow brings.


	9. Day 9

Well, my scroll's acting up.

 

It arrived today, loaded up with information about Beacon, the courses and all kinds of stuff. It's a nifty piece of tech, and I haven't dropped it yet. 

 

But there seems to be some kind of bug in it, causing it to shut down without warning. I hope Beacon's security network isn't this bad.

 

Still, the profiles on the lecturers are fascinating! Professors Port, Oobleck, Peach- all have some renown. Plus, reading about what I'll be learning sounds like it's a big step up from the lessons at Signal. 

Hopefully I don't fall asleep in class!


	10. Day 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst/ sibling argument.

I had an argument with Ruby. A bad one. 

 

We were doing the dishes after dinner when I refused to dry a plate. It escalated quickly. It turns out Ruby's really upset that I'm going away. 

 

Since both our moms are not around, I've played a big part in Ruby's life. 

 

She thinks I'm leaving her.

 

It's not like we can't stay in touch, but we're so used to being around one another. Even at Signal, we hung out a lot. I'm going to Beacon before she returns to Signal, too.

 

I'm really sorry, Ruby. She's shut herself up in her room, Dad's speaking to her now. I'll do my best to patch things up when she wants to talk.


	11. Day 11

That argument yesterday? Now water under the bridge. Ruby admitted that she overreacted, I apologized for being an idiot and we went out for a walk together and talked more about me being at Beacon. 

Ruby's showing her maturity here, acknowledging that she knows that I need to go ahead and attend Beacon. She said that she was thinking a lot about Summer last night. 

I mean, my mom's gone whoever knows where, but I at least know that she's alive. 

We have a crazy family.

Dad also talked to me about Ruby, told me not to worry. But I do, sometimes. I suppose I'm being a little overprotective of her. I mean, Crescent Rose is a mean weapon, and she knows how to use it,, 

We did the dishes together tonight. 


	12. Day 12

I have a love/hate relationship with Zwei. 

  
Today, we walked him on one of the western beaches, which was more large pebbles than sand. Zwei saw something up ahead, and decided that it would be a good idea to run and see what it was. 

Three guesses as to who was on the other end of the leash? 

He took off like a rocket, and I fell flat on my face. It turns out that it was  a plastic bag blowing caught inbetween two rocks.

Still at least he came back to apologize to me. 

 

We had fish and chips on the promenade. There's a little chippy that's open every day of the year, rain, snow or sun. Great food too. Freshly prepared whilst you wait, local ingredients. Another thing I'll miss. 


	13. Day 13

We gave Zwei a bath this evening. Thankfully he enjoys them. He loves the attention. 

 

Meanwhile, dad took us into Vale, so I could get acquainted with the city. It's a great place, lots of shops and with the upcoming Vytal festival, there are already preparations in place. It'll be great for the economy. There's a similar promendade and we spent far too much lein on the games. Ruby won a little dog pillow, and I bought myself a new scarf. Then we took the airship back and made up for our absence by giving Zwei the bath. 

The fish and chips over there are not as good as the ones on Patch. 

 

Zwei and I are both by the fire, Ruby's still tinkering on Cresent Rose in the workshop. Dad's getting more wood outside. 

 

 


	14. Day 14

Today sucks. 

 

I learnt that the old dojo where I used to train since I was little with Dad is closing. Not enough interest to make it viable. It's a massive shame. The Sensei who ran it refused to take Dad's money to keep it going. 

 

I spent the day venting my frustration by chopping up a fallen tree in the garden. I didn't do very well, because I was so angry.

 

Zwei picked up that I was upset, and he's giving me extra attention tonight instead of being petted by Ruby. 

 

I feel so mad. 


	15. Day 15

Today marks the first day if my last weekend before I head off to Beacon.

 

It's strange. It's all been pretty normal (I say that, but it hasn't really). It's suddenly crept up on me. 

 

Today it's chillie night. One last spicy meal before I leave. And if anything does go badly, we can at least recover over the weekend.

 

The plan is for me and Ruby to go up on Saturday, whilst Dad looks after Zwei. Ruby'll see me off before I get on the airship, and then I'm off to Beacon.  

 

I'm really excited!


	16. Day 16

My stomach is settled after the curry last night. Thankfully. 

 

Ruby and I got the airship, wandered around Vale and went back to the arcade. Just us two, mucking around. 

 

We're going to chat with Dad and Zwei later, but first we have some important work to do- namely eating ice cream. 

 

And I'm writing to my future self- update more when at Beacon!


	17. Day 17

Today's the last day before I leave!

 

Still, we had a great chat with Dad, and Ruby's going out to get some supplies. There's a little shop called 'From Dust to Dawn' that seemed right up her street when we passed it. 

 

As for me, I'm reading the last of the information on the scroll about Beacon. 

  
Tomorrow's going to be a big day!


	18. Day 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Beacon!

Oh boy. Where do I start?

 

First of all, Ruby's coming to Beacon with me! She said she stopped a robbery and fought some crazy guys, ate cookies and ended up getting invited to Beacon!

 

So we took the airship together. I met up with some friends as we'd planned to before Ruby jumped in, and I left Ruby to... Well, Ruby exploded. 

And I'm not exactly being figurative. Sneezing and Dust don't mix. She's also met some new people. A cranky girl, Weiss Schnee (an heiress. Snooty), a goofy guy called Jaune (he vomited and wears weird pyjamas) and a girl called Blake. She wears a bow and reads. Ruby and Weiss don't really get along. Blake is pretty cold as well. Still, Ruby's got lots of time to work on her friendships. Also, some of my friends have started hanging out with a Cardin guy. Not really a good first impression from him. 

It's day 1 and really crazy. The initiation is tomorrow. It's only going to get stranger from now on!

 

Also, there are a lot of hot guys around. Not sure if Dad would approve... But I do!

 


	19. Day 19

So the second day was crazier. And rather exhausting.

I'll start from the top. Initiation was insane. We got launched off some cliffs, told to find a temple and get a relic.

And the first person we saw was to be our partner for the entire time we study at Beacon.

I'll be honest. I'm glad it wasn't Ruby. Yes, I was slightly concerned for her, but I didn't want her to latch onto me, instead of keeping me and Cresent Rose as her only friends.

I met Blake after she gave an assist with an Ursa (I fought two, she finished the second one) and we worked pretty well together. She's still a little cold, but I'm getting her to lighten up. She's so secretive and interesting.

Ruby ran into Weiss. They're... not exactly the best of friends, but I'm sure they'll work through it.

And wow, Ruby both gave me a heart attack when she charged a Deathstalker solo and almost got badly hurt (Weiss saved her) but then she took charge and helped Weiss, Blake and I to take out a Nevermore. A NEVERMORE. It was awesome. I ran distraction whilst Ruby directed Weiss and Blake to trap it and set up a giant slinghot. We launched Ruby and she decapitated it. Words cannot do the awesomeness justice.

Meanwhile, a group of other students (one of them's Pyrrha Nikos, the cereal girl) and the vomit guy (and a crazy ginger with a hammer and her friend who is a ninja) took down the Deathstalker.

And then we got put into teams- and Ruby's the leader- we're RWBY (Ruby. I can see it being confusing) and we've just been shown to our dorms. We start lessons tomorrow. It's going to be exciting!


	20. Day 20

First day as team RWBY!  
  
Well, we started the day by Ruby waking us up with a whistle. I don't see that sticking around long. We unpacked and made bunkbeds (BANZAI!) and then ran to lessons for class. JNPR were late too, so it's not that bad.

Ruby stuggled to stay awake. She's had some busy days, but she's not setting a great example.

Although Port can be pretty droney. And he may or may have not hit on me... ew.

But then Ruby got really distracted. She got Weiss worked up, which, surprise surprise, is a bad thing. Weiss then fought a Boatbatusk. She won, but things got rocky between her and Ruby.

Weiss hasn't returned from wherever she stormed off to, and I'm pretty tired. I'll call it a night. Hopefully things will work out better for Ruby tomorrow. 

All in all, not the best of days. But now I'm settled in, I'll keep an eye on Ruby. She's got a lot of responsibility, and I want to help as best I can.


	21. Day 21

Day 2 of lessons! 

 

Yaaay. 

 

More introductions from teachers and beginning lectures. Pretty boring.

 

Still, there's so much at Beacon! The Forge- weapon smithing/upkeep area, the arenas, the grounds, the library- where Blake ended up spending the day until dinner- and the classrooms. 

 

It's really big. It'll take a bit of time to find out where everything is, but our scrolls are a lot of help. 

 

We called Dad at lunch, when he was having a break at Signal. He was really happy to hear all about our initiation. Zwei is still as loved as ever when he's the teaching assistant.  

 

There's going to be a movie night in an hour or so, allowing the first-year teams to meet one another. 

  
Ruby and Weiss have sorted their major issues out. Weiss is being more respectful of Ruby, which is good. It must be strange for an heiress to be taking orders from a girl younger than her. Tomorrow we've got one of many team-building exercises. So no need for Big Bad Sis. 

 

Blake's just returned from the library-again. As if she needed more books!


	22. Day 22

The movie night was a mixed bag. I tried to introduce Blake and Weiss to my friends, but Russel and Sky are now best buds with Cardin. 

It's a shame, really. Two friends now with a bully. I caught him trying to mess with Ruby's bag. I'm not sure why, but it probably wasn't good. 

Blake is still pretty reserved. She's attentive during lessons (which are great!), and she's trying to open up, but she's holding herself back. I'll give her another day before trying the Xaio Long special!

 


	23. Day 23

I am so proud of my little sis! She really stuck it to Cardin today!

 

We were getting a lecture from Weiss in the main hall when Jaune 'dropped in' via Cardin. One thing led to another, and she ended up kicking his butt! After she nerded out about his mace. She's finding her feet as our leader!

 

I had a sparring match with Blake as well, just to test her. It was either my banter or combat skills that brought out her true self, for a moment. She's a good person, I know it. There was a spark in her eyes that was when she was the most alive she'd ever been. It's something to cultivate in her.

 

We spent the rest of our first weekend getting used to the Academy. Which meant we got lost. Several times. Which Weiss didn't like. At all. 

 

But now we're all back in the dorm! And dinner's soon! And Ruby's trying to get my attention!

 


	24. Day 24

Ah, Sunday. A day of utter relaxation.

 

Even Weiss and Blake were generally relaxed. Blake was calm enough to be singing in the shower. Not that it was all that good. 

 

Weiss, on the other hand, has a great singing voice. I looked up some of the concerts she's sung at, and wow. 

 

She went pretty red when I turned the speakers up on my scroll and let the others hear it. Winding her up is pretty fun. 

 

But I apologized at lunch. 

 

And then Weiss demanded a room tidy. I honestly can't blame her, Ruby's bed is a mess.

 

But she doesn't know Ruby like I do. That bed will not remain tidy for long.

Still, if it helps Weiss...

 

And as for Blake, she's been giving Ruby some reading advice. She's got good taste!

 


	25. Day 25

Ugh. Monday morning lessons were a chore. 'Doctor' Oobleck has a way of making you wide awake in lessons.

 

And the near-constant bullying from Cardin to some of the other students gets the blood boiling too. He just laughs off any attempt to snipe back. He's got it out for Jaune. 

 

I'm pretty worn out from hitting the self-defence course at the gym/dojo. It's a real workout, and I've tried to get the other involved. Ruby declined as she always does. That'll probably come back to bite her. Weiss looked like she'd rather spend time with Hyper Ruby, and Blake showed me a nifty armlock which tells me she's got experience.   
  


Luckily the guy who pulled my hair by accident had his aura up. Otherwise it'd be pretty messy. 

 


	26. Day 26

Ah, lessons. Such fun!

 

At least I'm getting in some good sparring outside of lessons. I caught Weiss in the locker room looking cute in gym gear. She's planning on working out with Pyrrha. I left her to it. Pyrrha's seriously good. She's smart, can wreck in a fight and is hot. She's also a great person. Kind and caring. 

 

But enough about her. Ruby's been hanging out with a Faunus girl from class. Velvet. A little shy, but Ruby's got a way of bringing out people. 

 

We're planning on getting a meal with JNPR in Vale on the weekend. There's also an upcoming field trip to Forever Fall. Nora got really excited when she heard. As in really exciting. How Ren has put up with her every day is a mystery to me. 

 

 


	27. Day 27

Another exhausting day! But it was worth it, especially since I managed to get Blake to open up in general. We started passing notes in class until Weiss got hissy. Then we had a small laugh at her expense. She can go as red as Ruby's cape!

 

Ruby's been keeping up with the workload, although she is spending a little more time making sure she understands the work. Weiss is really quite helpful once you ask nicely.

 

And to round it off, I hit the gym again. 


	28. Day 28

You know what I miss about being back at Patch? Getting up late. But here, at Beacon, with lessons throughout the day, starting too early for my liking it's not that fun. I can't wait for the weekend. Not that it bothers Blake. She's up and in the shower, singing away whilst I'm debating the merits of bunking off lessons. 

 

Weiss is easily the most structured. She moves from place to place like clockwork. Ruby's her usual tornado of organised chaos, and I go last. Big Sis instincts kicking in and making sure that everyone's ready before I am. That, or I'm lazy. Or both.

 

I even miss Zewi. I keep expecting him to be running and yapping around my feet, but he's still with Dad. Shame. 

 

And Jaune got put in the ring with Cardin. Not very pretty. I don't know how he managed to get into Beacon- he's half-decent in lessons (he thought that binoculars won the battle of Fort Castle!) and a good leader, but his combat skills are lacking. I think Pyrrha's going to talk to him. 


	29. Day 29

So the trip is tomorrow! We're getting the airship to Forever Fall.

 

We leave at nine. On a Saturday.

  
This is going to be interesting.

 

NPR seem a little down. Jaune and CRDL are not exactly a good match. 

 

Ruby's waiting for him. I'm sure she'll be able to get something out of him. 


	30. Day 30

I swear this year's intake gets crazy stuff happening to them. Ruby and I have taken down criminals, and now this- Jaune killed a massive Ursa!

 

We were on the field trip (Blake and Weiss woke myself and Ruby up early) and collecting sap, as we were supposed to (Nora got peckish) when suddenly Russel, Sky and Lark come charging out of the trees, babbling about Ursa and how Jaune and Cardin are in danger.

  
Ruby, Weiss and Pyrrha went to help them whilst the rest of us followed RDL back to Goodwitch. By the time we reached the clearing, Jaune had killed it! That scrawny guy decapitated it- Cardin backed him up! The trip was cut short due to the Grimm risk, so we headed back to the Academy. 

Now JNPR seems back together (which means a sleepover will happen in the near future) and all is well. At least for now. 

 

And I'm looking forward to sleeping in tomorrow. Nothing to do except relax. 


	31. Day 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One month already? I hope you're up for Filler February!

Today was a lazy day. Perfect! 

  
We all had brunch after doing very little in the morning- and then we relaxed in the afternoon. Ruby was drawing blueprints on her scroll, Weiss and Blake were reading. I was napping. 

 

A flyer went around about the Vytal festival that's coming up. The tournament's next semester, but there's ongoing preparations. I can't wait to enter with the others and fight!

  
And now, another nap...


End file.
